From mother and daughter to lovers
by Raineel
Summary: I, Natsuki, have fallen in love with my daughter Shizuru, my lover. AU, shiznat.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Well…this was supposed to be my last new updated fic…Oh well. Enjoy it, an idea created at my most insane and incoherent moments. Oh and for those curious –yes I know there are curious and wondering people around here just like me- you can check my profile for my next greatest incoming works. All you will have to do is wait since Tee already has them with her xD.

I thank you again, Tee for betaing for me who knows where will I be without you? –Oh I know, I know-

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai…Hime…or Otome

* * *

**Prologue**

I wonder how I should start this? Foolish me, I already began talking have I not? Should I babble or get directly to the point? Well, I surely know details will be needed but not even myself know enough about what I am about to tell.

This is my first time telling a tale like this and I am not a person who will simply tell my life if I haven't found it necessary. But is rude, isn't it? To keep talking and not say who I am. Pardon me, manners were never my foremost.

My name is Natsuki and that is all I am willing to say for now. For I am not ready to have everyone stare or question me. Not that it hasn't already happened, a couple of times may I say, however that is another story for later.

It all started with my friend Mai, she is lovely, too lovely to be true. She always treated me kindly and I am grateful, although now that I think about it. I believe fondness has changed to a feeling of betrayal and hatred. Mai knew all along, the truth behind my lover and I. She knew and could have spared me the confusion and pain all this time. Although, I did find out my former self was rather dense. After thinking, I now understand why she did it. Still, forgiveness is a little too far for her.

I assume you have already guessed the main plot of my tale, am I right? Yes, indeed I am going to talk about my lover and myself for there are secrets and more behind all of it.

Love at first sight wouldn't describe how I fell for my lover. I am not a cliché person or good with my feelings but enough to admit it was more than her pretty face that made me love her much more than I already did when I first saw her. Yes, my lover is a 'she' and I do not care of what you think. Since names and stares no longer does anything to me. Still, I hate when those who knew of my former relationship with my lover stare at me and give me that disapproving look. They know nothing, the pain and trials we have to go through. And no, I assure you this is not another simple story between two lesbian lovers with their problems because God told everyone love between same sex was wrong.

Because I, Natsuki, have or might have committed a sin worse than love between same sex or that is what I thought until I heard the other half of the truth I never knew.

On behalf of my unconscious lover, I will tell to those who are reading my tale.

My name is Natsuki, a single mother or that is what I thought, and until a few days I thought I was doomed to hell, to suffer for loving my lover. That is no longer my tragedy.

I thought I loved my daughter more than a mother-daughter way and so I confessed only to find out she felt the same. She and I have no shame, for we cannot deny our feelings and attraction to each other. Only when we had the courage to test our DNA did Mai tell me the truth and then the horrible accident happened.

A few of my neighbors, damn curiosity, found out about our relationship. I was out working when my love fell victim to a group of homophobes' attack. They attacked my daughter and lover. They didn't touch her, saying she was too filthy. But the shameless beasts beat her. Ruthlessly. I almost thought Death was going to take her from me.

Its been a week since the incident.

Here I am. Alone, next to her. Hoping for some improvement.

Sometimes, I hear her saying my name and all I am able to do is squeeze her hand gently. Other times, I whisper words of love to her. All to reassure her that everything would turn for the best.

I, Natsuki, was once a single mother who fell for her former daughter, Shizuru, my lover.

So like this, my tale begins.

* * *

Omake:

Everyone: -blinks- Ok…-blinks more-

Nao: why those this seems so wrong?

Natsuki: I agree with you, this sounds weird.

Shizuru: Ara? I found it interesting, Na-tsu-ki.

Mai: Is like what Mikoto and I have…

Nao: Oh please, this is nothing compared to your mother love for Mikoto.

Natsuki: Yeah –blinks- WAITTTTTTTTTTTTT! THIS IS EXACTLY LIKE THAT!

Mai: I DON'T LOVE MIKOTO!

Mikoto: Mai? –teary eyes- Mai hates Mikoto? –runs away crying-

Mai: WAI-T-T! MIKOTO! I meant not as a lover! –runs for her-

Everyone: -sweat drops- righttttt.

Nao: She is damn in love with that cat.

Natsuki: Ugh…dammit…this is still feeling so wrong in so many levels…ugh dammit…

Rainee-chan: T-T I am never appreciated –cries-

* * *

Reviews will be greatly appreciated, we all authors live for them, they are addictive right? xD and just one more question. Should I or not make them Himes or Otomes? Hmm who should i choose?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Ok I will start with LMAO god I can't believe so many questions popped everyone and is really an honor for those who gave me a shot at this fic because I was the author.

I am alive, not dead, so don't worry. Ok now what I didn't do last chapter and I am too lazy to go do it there.

Tee and CrazyNinjaPenguin are the greatest beta ever –hugs- who can not love them? –hehe-

Ah yes, I forgot to mention but this story has also been inspired by Truth to be told by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD –bleh I still like Hostage more Kookie- and actually another thing which is not important anymore -sniffs-

**Mimi:** finally with this update I am able to thank you for your wonderful reviews you have left on my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also your names is suspicious in a really suspicious way (Please ignore rainee-chan's rant she panics too easily)

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai Hime or Otome or Destiny… T.T

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who are we?**

**-Eight years ago-****  
**

Soft, simultaneous groans went ignored by two figures who looked as if they were just waking from a deep sleep spell. A cute yawn sounded from the younger figure while another groan came from the older. This time the sounds were acknowledged. Slowly both parties turned their heads to face one another. Bright, pea green eyes stared confused at young, curious and cherry ones. Unaware of their actions, either of them lifted her hand and held the other's cheek. Their eyes widened at the sudden electric feeling of the contact and they backed away from one another at once. The touch was short, but felt intense and familiar. The gaze of either figure had soon drifted to examine their surroundings.

It was a strange place, forested and isolated. Not a single bird could be heard or seen. Bushes and trees surrounded them in the almost night sky. The sound of a rather loud bell startled them more than they thought it would as they backed further away from one another. They kept staring in the direction from which the sound had come. Finally something snapped the older figure from her thoughts and doubts.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" the raven haired figure asked, her husky voice felt unfamiliar even to herself, but somehow it felt right too.

She walked over to the little girl and extended her hand with a lovely smile worn across her face.

The light brunette looked up for a minute, afraid of the stranger. Her thoughts were full of fear and doubt but as she looked at the kneeling figure, the stretched hand and the pretty smile she began to feel quite safe.

"I…I don't know." The little girl replied, looking away ashamed. Her tiny, vulnerable voice didn't sound right to the other young woman, who was confused at the protective feelings she was having toward the kid. "I can't think…I."

"Hey…" the raven haired tried to assure her companion that everything was alright, but her words were cut off.

"I'm so sorry. I…I can't think of anything! I don't know my name! I can't remember a thing!" she sobbed, her tiny hands were clenched on her little skirt. "I am…I…"

"Shush, hush." The other figure said, caressing the long, chestnut locks of the smaller girl as she embraced her. "I…I don't really remember who I am either if that helps."

Suddenly the girl between her arms froze. Her head, which had been nestled against the raven haired woman's breasts, looked up curiously.

"Really?"

"You are cute." The smaller of them blushed. Both of them smiled once again.

The older girl wiped the remaining tears from the little girl's face. "I don't really remember who I am, I don't even know what my name is…but at least it seems I still know what 1 plus 1 is."

"You are funny." The brunette giggled and snuggled closer to the other girl.

"Comfy, is it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

"I simply made myself a fool."

"Not for that silly, for being here and staying with me."

"Always."

* * *

They were in an unknown world. They didn't know who they were. They didn't even know if they had any sort of relationship before losing their memory. Nonetheless, they knew at least one thing. They were safe in each other's arms.

"So what do you propose we do?" the raven haired sounded slightly annoyed as she looked at her companion.

The older of the two was leaning against a tree while the younger girl walked back and forth. A little further of them, teenagers in school uniforms chatted and walked around unaware of what hid behind the bushes. Both girls glanced at the school building and the students from time to time, careful to keep their voices low enough so as no one would hear them.

"We can not trust those students. They looked perverted." A small, cute frown adorned the young girl; it made the older one chuckle.

"What does a little kid know about perversion?"

"I feel like I know enough." With the puppy-eyed pout on her face, the raven haired chose to stop her questioning. For a ten year old kid, the girl was sure smart.

"Again, what do you propose we do?"

"Well we don't have any money and we have no idea where we are or what are we going to do. I think we should try finding the Principal of that school."

"What if it is an old perverted man?" the young woman inquired in a teasing voice that made the little girl cross her arms, pout and grumble. The scene present was irresistible cute for the older companion. Inside herself she felt rather satisfied each time she teased her little friend.

"You are impossible."

"Well kid, you'll just have to find a way to get me back."

"I will, I so will."

The cold, vengeful tone didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired, who gulped and smacked herself mentally. She had the feeling she would pay later. A tug on her arm snapped her from her thoughts of what tortures or teasing the girl was capable of. Soon she was gazing at her companion once again.

"Yes?"

"I don't like being called kid."

"Huh? You are a kid."

"I mean, can't we name ourselves for a while?"

"Oh…ok, Hotaru-chaaannn"

"Whaat-t?"

"What don't you like it? It means firefly, it's cute for a little kid like yourself."

"Fine, _Kasumi_."

"You're calling me mist?!"

'Hotaru' smirked and stuck her tongue childish making 'Kasumi's' left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Why you little –"

However she was soon interrupted by another voice.

"Natsuki? Mou Natsuki this is not fun, answer me!"

While the mysterious yet familiar voice became louder and closer, the pair cursed in their own way as they tried to find a way to run and hide. So panicked were they that they failed to notice a busty redhead coming out of the bushes. Her gaze set on 'Kasumi'.

"Natsuki! What were you thinking running off like that?!" the redhead accused loudly obviously annoyed while she glared at the frozen raven haired. She then glanced at the smaller girl who had slowly hidden behind 'Kasumi's' legs. "Shizuru-san?!" her violets eyes widened in recognition of the smaller girl.

"So much to us being able to have fun with our new names." Natsuki grumbled and smacked herself with her hand. Now who knew what would happen; she had a real bad feeling about this.

"Ikezu…this is no fun." The smallest of them pouted and crossed her arms once again. Shizuru didn't even notice she was using a word she had no idea she knew herself.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: I still say it's weird. –looks at little Shizuru- you being little is only a simple excuse to tease me more.

Chibi Shizuru: Ara? Is that so, my Natsuki?

Natsuki: -nods fiercely then realization strikes her mind- OH MY GOSH!? WHAT WILL EVERYONE THINK OF ME?!

Chibi Shizuru: Ara?

Natsuki: YOU! –points at Shizuru scared- They…they will call me a pedophile! –runs around like crazy-

Chibi Shizuru: -cocking her head to a side cutely- But what is a pedophile?

Natsuki: -stops her running, looks at Shizuru and faints-

Chibi Shizuru: Natsuki? –starts poking the unconscious girl with her stick- Ara, this is fun –smiles-

* * *

I said that name thing was lame…but it was getting sick of using the other terms for Shizuru and Natsuki and though I killed the thing and barely used it, it was relieve.

Question more question will be answered with next chapter which should satisfy everyone until a certain amount of time. But anyway, you all know what has happened to our lovely couple and how old is Shizuru. How old is Natsuki? Well you will have a definite age next chapter.

I hope you enjoy it, I have my fun writing it. Please review, leave a comment or critic. I welcome almost everything, I believe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Well…I think I did this on request on someone…-wonders who that one was…- -cough- Anyway enjoy this chapter! **Warning:** Pure cuteness and fluff! xD

**MiniBleach: **Ah sorry Mini! I haven't have time to read any stories lately! I think you did update one sometime…-grumbles- well hope you get to read this xD!

-I keep forgetting to write this- Thanks Tee and CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing! –hope they don't read this-

**P.S: For does who don't know, the polls is still open, haven't change it and if I am lucky enough to have readers who expect 'the beauty of madness' or 'another way to say I love you' I apologize. In these three weeks, I hope to be able to write something for I too want to update them. Also concerning 'mai hime manga' there will be a delay –grumbles- I am doing half of vol. 2 in one entire chapter so please be patient and expect it to be long once out. **

**Reference:**  
_Italic:_ thoughts

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai Hime or Otome or Destiny… T.T

* * *

**Chapter 2: A second chance**

**-Eight years ago-**

The busty redhead blinked both in confusion and surprise as she stared at Shizuru. She questioned the raven haired, "Natsuki what happened to Shizuru-san?"

"Who knows, I don't know this Shizuru." Natsuki shrugged and soon winced in pain as she felt her little companion poke her ribs forcefully.

"You fool, she means I!" Shizuru stated glaring cutely at Natsuki.

"How the hell would I know that!?" the older companion replied angrily, before she could add anything else a loud thud was heard. Both the raven and brunette stared dumbfounded at Mai who had fainted on the floor. "Did she just do what I think she did?"

"Should we tie her?" Shizuru inquired.

"Well, she seems to know us since she called us by our supposed real names?" Natsuki frowned and glanced at the unconscious redhead, "Though I don't feel anything except a subtle familiarity when I see her. How about you?"

"I am a kid," Shizuru stated, deadpan, making the raven haired stiffen and twitch a little. "I can't tell much at all."

"Okay, okay. The point is, that I don't think she's a threat. Who knows, she might as well help us figure this amnesia thing out."

"She must be a fragile girl," the chestnut haired child said, walking over to Mai, the older woman following her closely. "She comes, sees us and faints."

"You might have scared her, kid." Natsuki suppressed some loud swearing and a cry of pain as Shizuru stomped on her feet.

"I told you to not call me that, Natsuki-_san_."

The raven haired stopped her whimpering as she heard the little girl say her name with emphasis on the honorific. Both of them frowned.

"Don't put a '-san' on it. Kind of sounds weird somehow." Natsuki muttered.

The duo stared at the still unconscious redhead.

"Should I poke her with a stick?" Shizuru inquired, finding, coincidentally, a short stick around her, ready to poke Mai.

"Go ahead or she might never wake." Natsuki replied absently as she glanced in front of her, from where Mai had come. She narrowed her eyes as she detected two figures coming towards them.

"Mai! Natsuki-san!" a loud voice shouted.

"Oh god." The busty redhead groaned waving the stick on her face off. A hand went toward her face as Mai sat up slowly with her eyes closed. "What a weird nightmare," she grumbled and then shouted, "Shion! Mayo! I'm here!"

"Mai-san did you find Natsuki-san?" A short green-haired, glasses wearing teenager asked as she came into view from the bushes Mai had come from minutes ago. Soon another girl, a busty with pink ponytails followed. The couple blinked.

"Mai-san…" Mayo whispered almost speechless at the scene she was seeing.

"…I think you should open your eyes," her companion completed.

"Huh?" The busty redhead stared dumbfound at Natsuki and Shizuru; she was about to faint once again but the raven haired stopped her.

"Don't you dare faint on us again, idiot!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! You are the one who suddenly disappears and says nothing, and then I find you with her!" Mai complained as she pointed at the ten year old girl.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Natsuki replied, irritated.

"Oh don't you dare play dumb on me!"

"Again, what the hell do you mean!?"

"Hey!" Shizuru shouted getting both arguing women's attention. Her crimson eyes were wide and fearful, she looked at Natsuki. "You were making too much noise," she mumbled cutely with a pout.

"I…" Natsuki suddenly felt heartache. She kneeled in front of the little girl and smiled softly. "Hey, sorry, all right?" Her smile widened when Shizuru smiled, nodded and then walked back toward her.

"I don't like an angry looking Natsuki. She is not cute like that," Shizuru muttered, hiding her face on the older girl's shoulder.

"You little silly girl." The raven haired whispered back as she hugged the child tightly, relieved that Shizuru was no longer scared of her and the heartache had disappeared. They were now oblivious of their surroundings.

"Mai is she Shizuru-san's little sister?" the double ponytail haired asked quietly.

"I don't know, Mayo. Natsuki never told me about Shizuru-san's siblings. Though I believe she shouldn't have any."

"Strange," the green haired girl mumbled absently.

"What is, Shion?" Mai wondered.

"I didn't notice it till now but, Mai-san don't you notice something different from Natsuki-san?" the busty redhead stayed quiet as she gazed at the raven haired. "Does she not look a little older than the Natsuki we know?"

"Now that you say it…" Mai was then interrupted by Natsuki.

"It's not nice to stare at people, you know."

"Well…"

"I don't trust her," Shizuru scolded pointing at the redhead. "She is too fragile and maybe even dumb."

"Hey! Mayo is the dumb one here!" Mai retorted indignantly.

"Hey!" Mayo and Shion yelled back.

"Sorry," Mai smiled sheepishly.

"See, dumb!" The brunette stated once again.

"Look, I might be insane but will you guys just take us to the Principal Office?" Natsuki asked politely while covering her companion's mouth to stop the unnecessary comments.

"Well…" Mai looked at Mayo who looked at Shion.

"They might seem to be Natsuki-san and Shizuru-san, but their ages differ too much and it seems they don't recognize us. They also don't seem to know this place," Shion whispered to both girls while Natsuki and Shizuru waited for an answer rather impatiently. "I believe the best we can do is take them to the Principal. He might know who they are or something." She then looked at the other duo and with a smile announced. "We will gladly take you to the office!"

* * *

From afar one could see two shadows standing. Mai was pointing and shouting at a bald old man who was calmly trying to help hush the redhead.

"But she looks exactly like her, Kanzaki-san!" Mai pointed out loudly.

"Yes, well. Kuga-san was here a few moments too. I cannot explain to you what happened but this person is not Kuga-san," Rei Kanzaki explained.

All the while the raven haired woman watched the quarrel, rather amused from her seat. Soon Natsuki started to get impatient at the pointless arguing. She didn't understand most of the stuff being said but she was pretty sure 'Kuga' was someone connected to her or something. Nevertheless she wished something would be done. The heartache was back again, fainter this time but enough to worry Natsuki.

Her thoughts drifted back to Shizuru. She wondered what she might be doing with Mayo and Shion. Once they had come in the Principal, Rei, had asked the two teenagers to take Shizuru out of the room. The ten year old girl did not like it but ending leaving. The simple reminder of the cute and upset faces the chestnut haired girl had made prompted a chuckled from Natsuki.

"At least tell me what happened!" Mai demanded angrily.

Both the raven haired and the bald man sighed.

"Tokiha-san, if you wish we could talk later regarding Kuga-san. Right now, there are other matters more important to attend to." Rei tried again, yet this time Natsuki took action.

"Hey Tokiha!" the raven haired called and when she had the attention of them she began. "I asked you to help me here and it seems you are doing nothing. If this man here," she pointed at Rei. "knows something about me I will be glad. Could you at least give him some minutes alone with me? He might be ready to talk you about this 'Kuga-san' by then."

Mai and Rei looked at each, one glaring while the other just stared. After a few moments the redhead sighed and left quietly.

The bald man sighed himself and looked at Natsuki apologetically as he took a seat in front of her. "Tokiha-san is very protective of Kuga-san since they have become close friends. Please do forgive her, she is really a lovely young lady."

"I want you to tell me what you know." The raven haired one demanded.

"Yes, well. First I have to reassure myself to know some facts."

"Like what?"

"You don't remember anything, am I right?" Natsuki's eyes widened in shock at the question since she had never mentioned her amnesia. "Believe it or not. I know what happened or at least something to some extent, didn't you think it was strange for you to come here? Out of any place you could come, didn't you wonder why choose here?" Rei continued as the woman listened to him attentively. "I know you awoke with Shizuru-san somewhere here on the campus. You don't remember anything because there was an accident. Details aren't available about the accident but…" the bald man trailed off as he pulled out a letter. "Words are worthless if there are better ways to explain this situation; you have yourself in Natsuki-san."

"How will I know this is not fake?" Natsuki eyed the letter suspiciously as she began to unfold the piece of paper slowly.

"You will soon know."

However those words never reached the other woman. Natsuki's eyes looked lost and darker for a second before a single tear fell from her face. She walked away quietly, her raven locks covering her tear-stained face. It wasn't until she reached toward the door and passed Mai that she let the letter fall. Lilac eyes widened as Mai read the piece of paper.

_From: Natsuki Kuga__  
__To: Natsuki __  
__Remember, this is our second chance._

Natsuki kept walking, her head was starting to hurt but it didn't matter. She could hear the cheerful voice of Shizuru from afar. When she was near enough, Natsuki smiled at the scene of Shion pushing Shizuru on the swings. Mayo was just next to them, swinging herself.

"Higher! Higher!" Shizuru demanded cheerfully with a free goofy smile.

"Ah it's not fair! Shion-chan I demand being pushed too!" Mayo complained as she watched how far up the little girl was being pushed.

"You too are so alike," Shion grumbled as she pushed Shizuru once again and the Mayo as well.

"Torturing these helpless girls already, Shizuru?" Natsuki teased, finally able to voice herself.

"Natsuki!" the ten old year girl shouted happily and jumped off the swing.

"My darling," The raven haired girl said quietly as both of them found themselves hugging again. "My beloved daughter."**  
**

* * *

**-Present Time-**

It had started with one letter. The letter.

Natsuki sighed, remembering what that dreadful piece of paper had done her. It had taken just one touch from that little piece of paper and then it had happened. She had 'remembered'. She barely understood it but she saw flashes of her past life, of a life with Shizuru as her daughter.

Natsuki's heart was filled with joy. She had believed it, all those flashes.

_What a fool I was then._

Natsuki was too happy to have something of her own. Something that she knew for sure was just hers. She never questioned those damned flashes. Not until too late.

"Please Shizuru, wake up. Please." she begged for the eight time of the day as she squeezed her lover's hand.

Her eyes sore and red from crying while the soft beeping from the machines kept her company.

Then she waited. Just like yesterday, just like she will tomorrow and the days to come.

"Please wake up, my love."

* * *

Omake:

Rainee-chan: -dreamy eyes- chibi Shizuru…kawaaaiiiii

Natsuki: -sweatdrop- Oi…-eyes twitching-

Chibi Shizuru: Ara, ara…

Rainee-chan: -faints-

* * *

I am out of ideas…and stuff…-grumbles- still busy for writing –sigh- well I hope my dear readers enjoy this chapter. I sure did –CHIBI SHIZURU!- -cough-

Well review if you find worth it, going to think what to write later on xD! I just hope you all enjoyed it!

**P.S.S: Expect updates –if I am lucky enough- of each of my stories except 'I'm coming Shizuru' and for does who do want to read it, well I at least wish to know who actually want to read it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Does saying sorry and enjoy be enough for the delay? Heh…he…enjoy? –runs away-

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai Hime or Otome or Destiny… T.T

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mother and Daughter**

**-Eight years ago-**

Natsuki scratched the back of her neck while looking anywhere but those piercing young cherry eyes. A few centimeters below, Shizuru glared at her older companion with her arms crossed and a cute pout on her face. A little further ahead of them, Mai along with Shion and Mayo stood awkwardly as they watched the pair's interaction.

"I do not want to," Shizuru stated defiantly with a stomp from one of her feet to emphasize her displeasure. "Why should I do it?"

Natsuki sighed and gazed around the living room. "Lucky" was an understatement after the events of the last two days, now that she thought about it. Reito Kanzaki, the younger brother of Fuuka's Principal, had been more than helpful concerning her situation. In a few hours she had gotten a small apartment near the campus and was surprised to find that "Kuga Natsuki" had prepared necessary stuff for a few months.

The apartment had obviously been unused for quite a time, but it contained most of the essential furniture which was a big plus. So, in a matter of minutes, Natsuki had rearranged and cleaned the apartment for Shizuru and her to use. However, she was a little concerned regarding the sole bedroom in their new home. Reito had evidently dismissed it as he stated.

"You are mother and daughter, right? There's nothing to worry."

So she had forgotten the matter and concentrated about the primary concern: money. Of course, she tried to suppress her worries after the Principal's brother had told her about the bank account that was left to her. She knew that whatever "Kuga Natsuki" had left was enough for a couple of months at the least, which brought her a huge relief, although she still had a strange feeling about all this.

As she reflected on her benevolent benefactor, Natsuki couldn't help but think of Kuga as another person even though she knew that Kuga and she were somehow the same person. Her other self had the joy of half of their life so it was only fair for her to have this other half and begin as another.

"Hopefully, things will go smooth enough by the end of the year," Natsuki thought expectantly as she suppressed further thoughts and concentrated on the current problem: Shizuru.

The raven haired woman sighed and sat on the floor while playing with her black locks. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I told you already…"

"It doesn't mean I like it!" the ten year old girl interrupted, clearly annoyed. "I don't want to be away from Natsuki!"

The older woman blinked at the statement and hardly concealed her chuckle from her smaller companion. She looked up at the teary and pouty face of her daughter. "Last time, Shizuru got so bored she fell asleep. I just don't want a repeat."

"I still don't like it," the child stated after pondering the statement of her companion. "Natsuki owes me, a big favor….again!"

The older woman could only laugh when she had finally won, and when she stopped she was still unsure of why she had done such a thing. Natsuki shrugged when Mai stared at her curiously. Then with a mischievous grin, the raven haired woman threw herself to the child and began an infinite tickle battle.

"Ah…stop..haha…stop!" the smaller child demanded between giggles while Natsuki tickled her mercilessly. "I am going to pee!" Abruptly the attack stopped and Shizuru took a deep breath. Afterwards she glared at the older woman. "Ikezu…"

"Now, now don't be like that." Natsuki said when her smaller companion crossed her arms and began walking toward the trio.

"Go, have fun with big breast lady before I change my mind," the child stated impassively, but chuckled when Mai covered her breast with her arms in protest.

"You're one to talk, having Mayo with you." Natsuki stood up and took her jacket from the couch near by. Then she approached the quartet and took her daughter in her arms, easily lifting her until the two were face to face. "Now, be good with Shion and Mayo, alright?" her smaller companion nodded reluctantly and blushed when the older woman kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You…idiot…" Shizuru mumbled, her eyes widened from the unexpected kiss from her mother as her face took a redder color.

"You are even cuter like that," Natsuki taunted with a chuckled and patted the blushing cheek of her daughter before putting her back on the floor. Soon enough, the raven haired woman left the apartment with Mai following her hastily.

"Well, what do you want to do Shizuru-chan?" Mayo asked as she kneeled next to the small child.

"Oh, I have really entertaining prospective games, Mayo-san." Shizuru said mischievously to the couple.

It was, however, too late for the pair as Shion finally noticed the wicked glint sparkling in the scarlet eyes. Shortly after, yells and cries were heard coming from the apartment but were mostly suppressed by a very loud childish laughter.

* * *

"Is it wise, leaving them with her?" Mai asked from her side of the seat, hoping she wasn't distracting her companion. "You don't have to answer if it distracts you."

Natsuki glanced at the redhead with her eyes before staring at the street ahead as she kept driving her car steadily. "I prefer that pair over the Kanzakis or other strangers babysitting my daughter, Tokiha."

"But if I think about it, they are going to have it tough."

"Oh, they will," the driver said with a chuckle, causing her partner to frown. "Don't worry, Shizuru will behave…or at least try."

"That's not very comforting, Kruger-san."

Natsuki gave another chuckle yet kept driving quietly, thoughts beginning to attack her mind. After resolving her problem of money and home temporarily, she had to do paper work. Rei Kanzaki had told her about her peculiar situation. He had explained that both Shizuru and she didn't currently exactly exist, not if they wanted to keep being their former selves. Of course, Natsuki didn't mind since it gave her more liberty of being her own self instead of whoever she was in the past. That was when she took Kruger as her last name. But things didn't stop there; a lot of hacking had to be done, especially when it came to Shizuru's origins and guardianship. Nonetheless, it was safely completed and now, as far as the law was concerned, Natsuki and Shizuru were mother and daughter living together.

"I must thank this Kikukawa," the raven haired thought. "she is one incredible hacker and person to have done so much for me, a mere stranger."

"Kruger-san do you know where are we going?" Mai asked as she wondered where they were planning to go. After all, it had been Natsuki who called for the busty redhead to help her with her newfound job.

"Yeah and we are here," the older woman stated as she stopped her sport car.

The duo was greeted with an old and empty store as the small crowd around them glanced at the pair from time to time. Natsuki only grinned as she dragged a blinking Mai into the store. At closer inspection, the redhead noticed that the store was more of an abandoned clinic.

"It's actually a veterinarian's old place," Natsuki explained when she saw Mai scanning her surroundings. "Shortly after I woke up on my first day at my new home I found some documents and books around my desk and shelf. Apparently my former self was preparing to become a veterinarian specializing in small animals." Natsuki scratched the back of her neck while gazing around the obviously in need of repair clinic. "I kept pushing Kanzaki for more details because I obviously had a passion for this career. However, the idiot didn't tell me a thing. So I ended up coming back empty handed." Suddenly she began laughing when she recalled the events of that evening. "Shizuru noticed my mood so she tried to cheer me up by making me chase her around the house. It was then when I accidently found a set of letters from 'Natsuki Kuga'. Well, according to her I am officially a veterinarian and this store is proof of it somehow."

"You don't look very happy."

"Oh, I am. Is just still strange how things keep going."

"What do you mean?"

Natsuki blinked and shook her head. She glanced at her companion and gave her a grin. "It's nothing to be worry about," she walked around the dusty clinic for a few minutes, inspecting as she observed how much changes she had to do. "Tokiha-san, what would you say if I offered you a job as my assistant?"

"Wha-at?"

"It will apparently take some time to rearrange everything, but if you wish, I wouldn't mind your help." Natsuki began explaining when she noticed the confusion in the other's violet eyes. "Kanzaki told me you were searching for a job in the summer as well as Shion and Mayo. I already spoke with the pair, so what do you say?"

"But I don't know anything about veterinary needs or…"

"It's alright, I will teach you." Natsuki grinned when she felt victory coming to her. "So, does it mean you will help me?"

The busty redhead sighed, clearly sensing there was no way out but not really minding helping someone that resembled her friend so much. "Alright, you win Kruger-san."

"Natsuki," the older woman corrected. "It's the right thing to do, since we are going to work together."

* * *

Coming back home, the sight that greeted Natsuki wasn't pleasant at all. She felt her left eye twitching in annoyance when she saw how messy her apartment was at the moment. Trails of clothes, food and toys were spread almost everywhere she could see. What really caught her eyes was the sight of Mayo and Shion sitting on a pair of chairs, clearly unconscious and tightly tied with a jumping rope. A soft, childish and familiar giggle snapped her close inspection.

"Now, why does it look like you are at fault of this disaster?" Natsuki asked with her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her daughter who was hiding near their couch.

"Mother, how awful of you. How can you say such thing of your own daughter?" the small child asked dramatically with a hand on her forehead as she looked away.

The older woman did not answer right away; Shizuru blinked at her silent companion. Natsuki tried to grasp the idea of the first acknowledgement her daughter had given regarding their relationship. The raven haired woman had a rough time explaining to the brunette child their connection. Of course, at such age and with such a high level of intellect, Shizuru was very curious. She had firmly objected to the idea of them being mother and daughter. It was ridiculous according to her for there wasn't a remote similarity between them. Still, the raven haired couldn't simply tell her newfound daughter about how she knew because of some strange vision she had seen by touching a letter from another self. That's why as far as she knew, Shizuru would only call her by her name and not address her as mother or anything close to it. So now she stood dumbfounded at the use of such words.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called for a second time when the older woman gave no sign of response at first. She started to panic and rushed to the raven haired woman, clinging at her leg in an attempt to get her mother's attention. "Natsuki, say something. I am sorry, alright?" Tears began threatening to fall when there was no response again. "I won't ever do something like this, so please. Natsuki say something."

At last, hearing the tiny sob from her smaller companion snapped the raven haired aftershock. Immediately, she was on her knees and reassuring her daughter. "Ah, sorry, Shizuru. It's ok; it was my fault. So no more crying, alright?"

"Natsuki is not mad?" the child asked between sniffs, trying to stop her continuous sobs.

The older woman hugged her daughter fiercely and kept hushing her until there were no more cries. This took a rather long time and by then Shion and Mayo awoke. The pair, after being untied, had energetically apologized but Natsuki reassured them it was alright. Everything went back in order after a good couple of hours of cleaning, apologizing and small tricks from the youngest of the quartet.

"My, my Natsuki looks tired," Shizuru commented happily as she bounced on the bed. Her companion merely groaned and fell on the king size bed after the long shower she had. "Natsuki you are getting the bed wet!" the child whined but then noticed how tired the other woman looked and sighed. Reluctantly the ten year old girl walked to the closet and took a clean dry towel. "Really, the things a girl is forced to do at such young age." Shizuru mocked while drying the black locks of her mother with the towel. She grinned when Natsuki mumbled an incoherent response.

"I love you too, Na-tsu-ki." The brunette bounced off the bed when she was sure she had done her job completely. "Well, I'll let her take a nap…for now," the child commented indifferent as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Hours later one grumpy raven haired woman groaned and snuggled closer into her pillow. However a soft giggle stopped Natsuki's further cuddling as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at the face of one smirking child. The older woman blinked a few times before groaning and tightening her grip on her smaller companion which prompted another set of giggles.

"How long does Natsuki plan to be sleeping?" the ten year old wondered gently while playing with one of her partner's black locks. "It's getting late and I am hungry."

The raven haired mother didn't respond; instead she caressed her daughter's head with her own. "Liar," she finally mumbled. "you smell like tea and something more besides your usual bath lotion."

"Is that so?" Shizuru giggled and cuddled back to her mother. "Alright, Natsuki wins…this time."

"Damn right…" Natsuki said falling to slumber once again, not caring her use of language in presence of her younger companion because of how tired she felt. "Night…Ru."

"Goodnight, Na-chan," the girl replied and fell asleep too.

* * *

A familiar redhead began marching slowly throughout Fuuka's campus until she stopped at the dark office of Fuuka's Principal. Without knocking or anything she strolled inside where a middle age man stood in front of an enormous window.

"I have established a relationship, Rei-sama," Mai's quiet voice hardly startled the silent man in front of her.

The bald man merely nodded to acknowledge the teenager's presence as he gazed at the marvelous city ahead of him. "Keep it up, Tokiha-san."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, one more thing." Rei glanced at the redhead to emphasize her point. "They must not find out the truth, alright? Make sure they don't think about the test till later."

Reluctantly, Mai agreed before leaving the bald man alone to his own thoughts. She suppressed a shiver when a wicked laugh came from the closed room of the office. The busty redhead clenched her fist, for a moment, the determination and submission she had showed to the Principal disappeared and an immense rage took over, yet it wasn't long before that too was gone.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

"I can still remember the first struggles I had to face but were solved with ease. Now I know about Rei Kanzaki's plan all along thanks to the tearful, guilty confession of my once dear friend Mai." Natsuki thought once her mind stopped recalling those first, mysterious days.

She glanced behind and noticed Shion and Mayo. The older woman gave them a soft smile and nodded, signaling her approval to come.

"You two are innocent, that's why I will spare you my rage." Natsuki remained herself silently.

"Still the same, Natsuki-san?" Shion asked clearly worried about Shizuru.

Natsuki nodded again, too tired to speak and kept watching the sleeping beauty while she kept caressing her barely warm hand.

"Please Shizuru, wake up."

Shizuru replied with the only strength she had for the moment.

She squeezed Natsuki's hand.

There was hope. It was just a matter of time now.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: You are such a brat.

Shizuru: Well forgive me, Natsuki but I am a child.

Nao: I am surprised you didn't try anything with Kuga sleeping.

Natsuki and Shizuru: Hey!

Rainee-chan: Now, Nao…ok…-sniggers-

Natsuki: ROFL!

Shizuru: Ara…

Nao: -eye twitching- ARGH YOU IDIOT!

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked the chapter and expect at least some more childish Shizuru before meeting our usual more grown up Shizuru which will make Natsuki finally…blush! –evil laugh-

Natsuki: Oi!

Review if you please x3 wouldn't mind reading what you think of this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** It's been too long. Please forgive me and enjoy this obvious extra long , big thanks to **Syler-Aka-HeartSan** who will be betaing the last three chapters of this fanfic. Remember, we are still on flashback until this chapter. Some major time forward will start at the middle of this chapter.

**Reference: **_Italic__:_ are for thoughts.

**kenshins mate:** Hey, sorry about the long wait.  
**Ms. Smiles: **Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy the update.

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai Hime or Otome or Destiny… T.T

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Between childhood and adolescence**

**-Eight years ago**-

A loud beep awoke the peacefully sleeping Natsuki who grumbled and forcefully shut off her alarm clock with a stomp of her hand. She groaned, seeing the bright red numbers: 06:00 AM. Still half awake, she tried blinking a few times before deciding to go wash her face. But not before she noticed a small weight on top of her chest. The raven haired blinked for a second time. There, comfortable on top of her and with one of her arms around the younger child waist lay Shizuru sleeping contently. She felt her eyes twitch in annoyance since it was not the first time her daughter had done something like this.

"Shizuru, wake up," Natsuki mumbled tiredly, nudging her daughter to awake.

The small child ignored her mother and snuggled closer to the comfy pillow. The older woman would have thought of it as 'cute' if her chest wasn't suffering the weight of the girl and a small wet feeling on it.

"You are drooling on me…" she poked her daughter's rib again only to get smacked by the girl's small hand, "this is not funny at all, you know."

"I am sleepy…" Shizuru mumbled cutely.

"Don't tell me you want to miss your first day of school?" The ten year old frowned and seemed to ponder the thought. She blinked before mumbling some incoherent words. Natsuki sighed in relief, "Now if you don't mind getting off…" the older of them trailed off when she saw the devilish grin spread across her daughter's face, "What's with that fa– AH!"

Abruptly, Natsuki along with Shizuru fell on the floor as the raven haired woman started to laugh hysterically. The child only grinned wider as her mother struggled to stop her daughter, "You are so paying for this!" she said between giggles.

"Hmm…you are right," Shizuru muttered, staring at alarm on the bedside table. "AH!"

It was in that small instant that Natsuki took the opportunity and counter attacked. She mercilessly tickled the child. "Sweet, sweet revenge!" the raven haired woman stated before stopping and grinning like crazy at the breathless child.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru said softly and took a deep breath. She glanced at her mother and shrugged when only one idea remained in her head. Natsuki raised an eyebrow, curious at what the child will try to do now.

"Oopf!" she huffed a breath, feeling a familiar weight behind her, "Geez, how creative you are my dear daughter."

"Horses should not talk," her smaller companion said after hopping on her mother's back, "come on, I am hungry and we still have to shower!"

"Spoiled brat…" Natsuki mumbled a little annoyed but a smile was on her face. She then steadily stood up while Shizuru clung firmly around her neck, "you will choke me to death with that strength."

"Let's go!" the little brunette commanded, completely ignoring the older woman.

It was just another normal day at the Kuga's house.

* * *

**-A year later- **

"Wha…"

Shizuru looked away, a small pout adorning her face. Behind her, three little girls grinned sheepishly as they scratched the back of their heads. Natsuki's sharp eyes easily saw the scratches and injuries from, no doubt, yet another fight. A recurrent event that kept happening since the middle of Shizuru's school year.

"Really…" Natsuki mumbled, one hand going over her black mane, "What a bunch of troublesome kids you are…" She sighed but the smile gracing her lips said otherwise. "Come on; let's get you all clean up."

The quartet nodded quietly; still nervous about what punishment they might receive from the older woman. Natsuki chuckled quietly, knowing very well what their silence meant. But her mischievous plan was put to halt when she noticed her daughter's face.

"Chie," Natsuki called out and grinned when the girl rushed over her.

"Yes ma'am!" the child gave a military salute, doing her best to stop the trembling movements of her body.

"Stop it silly girl, it's alright. I forgive you all."

The girls, except for Shizuru, gave a sigh of relief. Natsuki chuckled; sometimes they were too fun to tease.

Taking the first-aid kit from the shelf, she ordered, "Chie, Anh, Haruka go take a bath and clean up. Then," she gave the kit to Chie, "You help this troublemaking duo with any additional thing that might need help," she glared at the tallest blonde, "and don't think I didn't see that injury of yours Haruka! Now, go before I think of a punishment!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The trio gave one last salute and quickly walked away. Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle when she heard the little bickering between them.

"Why couldn't I do it? I want to be in charge!"

"Because Natsuki-san knows how you and Haruka fight over the smallest thing!"

"That is so not true!"

Natsuki shook her head. She was no fool. As much as she liked Anh and knew what she was capable of, there was just no way of letting her be in charge. Not after the fight she had with Haruka the last time.

For a moment, Natsuki wondered why she kept torturing herself with those troublesome kids. Then, as she glanced up, she found her answer. With a small smile adorning her face, the older woman sat the next to her daughter.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder now?"

But Shizuru did not reply. Not yet.

Natsuki titled her head to the side and noticed that Shizuru was avoiding eye contact.

_What a silly girl._

With a quick and smooth movement, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm and dragged her closer to her, until the brunette's head rested on her chest.

"Na…"

Shizuru trailed off as she felt a finger upon her lips.

"Whatever you did, whatever you do. It's okay." Natsuki then rested her head on top of Shizuru's. "I forgive you, Ru. Today and every time, okay?"

The soon to be eleven years old girl nodded and snuggled closer to her mother, secretly enjoying hearing the other woman's heartbeat. It, however, did not last too long before a trio reminded the duo that they weren't alone.

"Mummy! It's a Mummy! Run!" Anh shouted loudly between giggles as she ran toward the living room.

Behind her, one angry and over-bandaged Haruka chased after her.

"I am going to kill you!"

Not far behind, Chie followed them. Her hands full of bandages.

"W-wait! Haruka! Come back! You still need more bandages!"

Natsuki sighed and looked away. Her left eye was already starting to twitch in annoyance. The little girls were really testing her patience. But all the frustration was suddenly gone when she heard the melodic laugh from her younger companion.

"Ah…haha…they are so funny…ahaha…"

Natsuki glanced down and restrained a gasp. The radiance, the innocent and wonderful light that emitted the simple yet beautiful smile from Shizuru was enough to shake the older woman in ways she couldn't explain.

"Y-yes, they are." She finally stuttered out and sighed in relief when Shizuru went to chase after Haruka.

Unconsciously, Natsuki began moving her hand toward her left breast. Even without the touch, she knew that her heart was beating rapidly.

_What…the hell is happening?_

At that moment, in that instant, it was when it officially began. The seed of love was now slowly growing without either party realizing it yet.

"Haruka the mummy!"

"What!? Shizuru too?!"

"We must run! Run!"

"Run or else she will curse us!"

By the end of the day, Natsuki was barely able to move. After a short shower, she dropped dead onto the bed.

"Really…what am I going to do with you?" Shizuru mumbled absently from the door as she played with one of her chestnuts locks.

For a moment, a different light was reflected on the girl's eyes. A strange, older glint. Scarlet eyes that told a painful history, eyes that had long lost their innocence. Just for a moment before it disappeared.

Shizuru gave a brief sigh and smiled when she heard an incoherent grumble from the other woman. Taking the towel from the chair, she proceeded to dry her mother's hair.

"You have some very bad habits, Natsuki." Shizuru scolded quietly, although her smile said otherwise. She then nodded; glad that Natsuki's hair was dried enough.

The girl looked at clock and sighed. It was quite late now. Thankfully, tomorrow was Sunday. However, as Shizuru moved to turn off the bed lamp, a soft grumbled stopped her. She should have known better. Natsuki never really slept with all the lights off.

It was in that instant when the strange glint took over the crimson eyes once again.

"How childish you can be, my dear summer princess."

Shizuru leaned forward and gave a soft kiss on top of Natsuki's nose. She giggled when the older woman mumbled something incoherently once again.

"I don't need a boy; all I ever needed was you."

As if she had heard her, Natsuki whispered a replied.

"…Love you…my Ru-chan…"

Shizuru smiled, the strange light slowly disappearing from her eyes.

"I love you too, my Natsuki."

They knew nothing but each other, and what they now had. And somehow, that was enough for the two them.

Shizuru grinned when she felt herself being spooned by the older woman. Unconsciously, as the girl drifted to dreamland, her hands moved to her waist, to cover the top of Natsuki's hand. At the same time, the future lovers snuggled closer to each other. Desperate to stay as close as they could.

* * *

**- Seven years later-**

"Ru…"

Shizuru groaned and snuggled closer to the body she held between her arms.

"Shizuru."

Once again, Shizuru gave no verbal reply. Instead she leaned her head forward and snuggled on top of Natsuki's black mane. Her lips twitched as she tried to suppress a grin from forming.

"Shi-zu-ru!"

"Natsuki, will you please not shout so early in the morning?" Shizuru teased, prompting a growl from the other woman.

"How many times have I told you to not do this?"

"It depends. What do you mean by 'this'."

Natsuki, suppressing another growl, pointed at Shizuru's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Then pointed at the two of them.

"Hmm, I think I forgot when we got to the tenth time." Shizuru once again teased with one of her characteristic Cheshire grins.

"You have your own bedroom now, yet the only time you ever slept in it was on that first night. And that was because you had fallen asleep on the couch first."

Shizuru pouted at the lecture she knew was coming. However, just like many times before, she knew what to do to avoid such horror. One lecture was enough for the rest of her life.

"But I want to cuddle with my Na-chin pillow!"

Shizuru then giggled as her mother became a stuttering strawberry.

"I-idiot!" Natsuki yelled angrily, throwing a pillow to the younger girl.

This, of course, prompted another set of laughter from the brunette. However, something else was also taking place.

_Not again…_

Natsuki turned away from the still laughing girl. She clenched her chest, cursing her rapidly beating heart. She wouldn't admit it, especially not in front of Shizuru, but that single sentence had stirred up feelings she had thought disappeared long ago. Feelings she so hated from that very night she had felt them.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called, her voice holding a light tone of concern.

Her eyes widened slightly as her hands turned into fist around the bed sheets when she heard Natsuki's low but harsh whisper.

"You are no longer a little girl; please stop saying these silly things." Natsuki gave her daughter a side glance, effectively covering her eyes with her black mane. "We have enough with the neighbors always gossiping about our sexuality. We don't need them gossiping anymore than necessary."

Shizuru opened her mouth, ready for a protest. But, Natsuki never gave her the chance. Not this time or those other times when the older woman thought otherwise.

"Go, take a shower. I will make breakfast."

Shizuru could only watch as Natsuki stood up and left the room. For a couple of seconds, the only noise heard around her was her mother's foot steps.

She shuddered, the room suddenly feeling colder and hollow. Sighing, the eighteen year old girl proceeded to comply with the older woman's words.

"But…they are the truth. Just like every time I say I love you. I have never lied to you about that."

_So why do you? Why can't you just see it? _

"I really miss my Na-chin…"

* * *

Shizuru sighed for the eleventh time of the day. Her appetite long gone, even her very dear tea no longer looked appealing enough.

"Trouble in paradise, Shi-chin?" Anh asked even though she knew the answer already.

Shizuru nodded and closed her Benton. "I love her Anh and I don't know what to do."

"At least she is not a straight woman."

"No, she is not. But she isn't just a woman, an older woman might I point out, but she is also my mother. How many girls have that kind of situation?"

Anh gave Shizuru's shoulder a squeeze and a small smile. "I am sorry. I wish I could do more."

"Me too…I just…" Shizuru struggled with her words, "I know she feels something for me. I remember all those time when I was smaller. But now…I don't know."

"Well, maybe it is because of her dense-ness?"

"No…I thought at that first but no."

Anh tilted her head, curious at the strange glint she saw in her friend's eyes.

"She knows. She just doesn't want to admit it," Shizuru clenched her teeth and uncharacteristically let out a low and frustrated hiss, "because she is my 'mother'."

Never in her life would she admit it, but at that moment, Shizuru hated everything the word 'mother' represented. And little did she know that Natsuki had similar thoughts but it regarded the word 'daughter' instead.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled and shook her head, "Nothing to be worry about."

"Then should we close for the day?" Mai knew better than to push her boss.

The veterinarian glanced around her store and sighed when she saw her last patient leave the room.

"Yes, I am sorry for troubling you."

"Natsuki, it is not very characteristic from you to apologize this much."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence. Then a sigh followed from the taller woman. Mai tilted her head, silently wondering what was going on with Natsuki.

"It seems…" The veterinarian mumbled, more to herself than to the redhead, "I am doing a lot of uncharacteristic things these days…"

"Natsuki …"

"Please do not worry; everything will be fine by tomorrow."

_Liar_

"Is that so?"

Natsuki gave the redhead a small, reassuring smile. "Of course."

However, just as she was about to leave, Mai decided to say one last thing.

"Whatever happens, you should always follow your heart no matter what. For that is what makes us humans."

* * *

Natsuki took a bite of her meat after glancing at her daughter. Briefly, she wondered what this strange awkward silence meant. Taking another bite, this time adding extra mayonnaise, she started a small conversation.

"So…how was your day?"

After eight years, Shizuru knew Natsuki very well and what it meant when the older woman started a conversation. But, unlike all those time, Shizuru wasn't giving up this time. She had a mission tonight.

"Fine."

"No more fights right?"

"No."

"Should I worry about any girl anytime soon?"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Oh…I see…" Natsuki mumbled absently, now moving her peas from one side to the other with her fork.

"Please don't play with your food, mother." Shizuru scolded with a low, harsh and annoyed tone. She then stood up, plates on her hands. "Thanks for the meal."

However she was soon stopped when the second step was taken.

The plates and forks fell with a loud crash as Natsuki hastily grabbed Shizuru's arm and turned her around.

"Na-Natsuki?" Shizuru called, with a hint of fear and hope in her voice.

"I…"

The older woman struggled to formulate an explanation for her rash and unexpected action. But no words could ever describe the heart aching feeling she had felt the moment Shizuru had left the table. She gulped and she felt her hands trembling around the younger woman's arms.

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru let a soft sigh and gave the struggling woman a gentle smile. She shook her head, putting a finger on Natsuki's lip to stop any protest. Her hand then began caressing the raven haired cheek before it ended on a black lock from the older woman's hair.

"This is wrong." Natsuki whispered, finally understanding what these gentle touches meant.

But Shizuru wasn't giving up just yet. Not when her partner was giving her this opportunity.

"Is it?"

"I am your mother and you are my daughter."

"So were Oedipus and her mother!"

"And we saw how wonderful it ended, didn't we?"

"We aren't a Greek tragedy!"

"But that's not the point!"

Natsuki looked away, regretting having raised her voice. But she had to stop this or else... She didn't want to think about it.

"If you are going to use literary or fictional examples, then you know that they never have a happy ending." Natsuki tried reasoning, her hands holding the other woman's cheeks. Their eyes staring at each other.

She had to make Shizuru understand her. She just hoped that the stubborn brunette would get the message.

"Please understand what you are asking here, Ru." Natsuki begged with a gentle yet desperate tone.

But this only increased Shizuru's resolve.

"Then you too, please understand my feelings and what this will mean for the future."

"This is not legal!"

"So?"

Natsuki growled, annoyed and desperate to find a rational way out. But she couldn't. She wanted this as much as her younger partner. Every part of her body screamed to give up. To have Shizuru as hers. But, she still had her doubts. She still had her fears.

Shizuru, noticing the mental turmoil that Natsuki was undergoing, decided it was time for her to take action. It was now. Everything or nothing.

"I love you."

Shizuru then took Natsuki's hand and kissed it before dragging it toward her heart.

"I love you." she repeated with all the love she had for the woman in front of her, "and I don't care what other people say. I don't care about taboos or society's rules. They can't change the way I feel for you.

"From the moment I fell in love with you, this," she pushed Natsuki's hand against her chest, "has always been yours. No men, no women could every take that away."

Shizuru continued even though both of them were now silently crying.

"Every time I see you, my vision changes. I suddenly feel childish and happy. I…I just want to spent the rest of my life with you. I just…want you."

"This…is still wrong, Ru." She said, pulling away and doing her best to stay strong.

For both their sake.

"How can you say that!?" Shizuru snapped, her hands stopping Natsuki right on time. "Do you care about society that much!? Or do you just not understand!?"

"Then understand my feelings too!" Natsuki countered with the same desperation and sorrow. "I am your mother for god's sake!"

"You love me, I love you! Isn't that enough!?"

"It's not that simple!"

_Love never is and never will be._

"Please…don't give up on us."

Shizuru gave one last plead and this time, it was answered.

"I…love you too."

And with those three words, the world between them was right once again.

Society be damned.

* * *

-Present Time-

Shizuru let out a low, painful hiss before she blinked. Strangely, her eyes and whole body felt heavy. She whimpered, her throat painfully dry. But that was the least of her worries as she glanced to her left and saw Natsuki with a childlike excited expression.

"Shizuru!"

The brunette tilted her head, her brows furrowing in confusion. Her eyes then stared at those hopeful, relieved jade eyes. But, no matter how hard she tried, she saw no recognition in them. Then, at last, with a soft and almost inaudible mumble, she asked the most dreadful question Natsuki ever had to receive in her life.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Was it rushed? Yes. Was the amnesia necessary? Yes. Why the hell did you take so long? Yes…I mean sorry, but like I said before, stuff happened. "My hime manga" was my priority when it came to fanfic and even then I took a year to finish it –with long periods of hiatus too. And I said it before, it was my senior year. My "future" was, and still is, my priority –especially when I am still waiting for universities to accept me.

Anyway, I don't expect a lot of positive feedback with how I am rushing things. Hell, I might be lucky if I even get 1 review after such hiatus! But the point is, that maybe in the end my dear readers will get to understand the whole concept itself. At least, I want to please some of my readers because I know others might be disappointed at how I handled this.

Anyway, Heart has the two last chapters. Expect updates next week or this Sunday if I get lucky. **Check my profile for updates and information regarding the future of this fic.**

P. S. Please visit: http : / / maiuniverse . yuku . com


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. Hope I get more with this fast update. Also, take consideration this: What if, Mai hadn't won? What if Natsuki was the winner and she was given the power to rewrite this world? What if this time just a little detail changed? Beware, for this the 'informative' type of chapter.

**Reference: **_Italic__:_ are for thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai Hime or Otome or Destiny… T.T

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Letter**

_Hey Kuga (1),_

_I know it's pointless to write this letter to you since you no longer really exist. But, I thought it was the least I could do for what you have done for me. _

_I am, as much as I hate to admit it, forever indebt to you._

_But, that is not the reason why I feel like writing this letter. Don't take it the wrong way; I am grateful for what you did. But, I still doubt many of the things you've left for me._

_I would like to believe that I am a woman of science. I must see to believe. But, my own experience has taught me that sometimes, there are things that aren't meant to be seen. (2) That one should just have faith and believe what has been told._

_But it doesn't mean that I can believe what your last letter said. (3) Rather, I am suspicious of your sanity at the time you wrote it. Then again, you are me. And who better to trust than myself?_

_This dreadful Carnival you wrote me about. (4) I know it was real. My body hasn't forgotten the scars it left. Something did happen. And that prompted something else to happen. _

_The truth is, I still can't believe that someone called the Obsidian Lord gave you the power to reset the world. It, however, took much more time to understand the damage you caused. That we caused._

_The memory is like a fuzzy nightmare, but I still can't forget "our" confrontation with that...man._

* * *

-**Mai Hime Universe** (5)-

"Congratulations, Kuga-san. You are, surprisingly, the last Hime  
standing."

But, Natsuki said nothing. She glanced at the fallen bodies of Mikoto and Mai before staring at her bloody hands.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mai should have been the last standing Hime. She was the hero of this madness. The savior. Not her. She was supposed to be dead.

But she wasn't and they were. And Shizuru too. Her most important person.

The Obsidian Lord tilted his head, curious at the lack of response from the girl. He shrugged it off, knowing that in the end; Natsuki would fulfill her role as his new wife.

"I am surprise, I was sure that Tokiha-san was to be the victorious. But, what is more surprising is how you weren't Shizuru-san's most important person. (6) I was almost sure that you two…"

Bang.

The ice Hime snapped and had shot at the man she had once known as Kanzaki Reito.

"Don't you dare say her name! You have no right to."

Reito looked at his bleeding arm and answered, "Very well. But you know, time is a luxury I don't enjoy wasting."

"What do you mean?"

"Silly, silly, girl." The Obsidian Lord scolded playfully with one of Reito's trademark grins. "Have you forgotten? You are the last Hime; therefore, you are my wife. You and I will create a new world."

Natsuki looked away, her eyes narrowing on the ground.

To create a new world. That power was something she could use for her benefit. Yes. That was the solution.

And with the same, monotone voice, Natsuki accepted the Obsidian Lord's proposal.

Reito smiled, thinking that he once again had won over another weakly woman. However, what he didn't know was that no one messed with Kuga Natsuki.

No one.

_Instead of rewriting the new world, you chose to destroy it. And with it, the Carnival and Obsidian Lord ceased to exist._

_However, such action was never left alone. A consequence was meant to happen. You knew it and still proceed with that kind of action._

"Curse you, Kuga Natsuki! I will find my way back! I will destroy you!"

But, Natsuki ignored the threat. She had more important matters to attend to. Like what to do now that she had destroyed her world. It, however, seemed she didn't have much to think of.

"What the hell?" she asked as her surroundings shifted into Fuuka's central library.

And to her surprise, she wasn't alone.

"Tsk, tsk Natsuki-chan. You really have messed things up, you know."

"I thought Miyu killed you."

Nagi shrugged, his grin not faltering at the reminder of his deadly fight with the android.

"What can I say? I am hard to kill. But that's not your real question is it?" Nagi taunted playfully, "No. What you want to know is why I still exist when you destroyed your own world. Which brings back the question why you still exist. Or how Reito disappeared along with the Obsidian Lord." He sighed, an obvious fake sigh. "So many questions and so little answers."

"I am really not in mood for this, Nagi."

"Are you ever?"

Natsuki growled and the boy decided playtime was already over.

"Alright, I will tell you. You destroyed a world."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

"But such things can not be done so easily." Nagi paused, glancing at the ex-Hime. When he saw that he had her full attention, he continued. "You, dear Princess. Have done something very bad."

"Nothing can be worst than destroying a world."

"Oh…I am not sure about that, Natsuki-chan."

* * *

_And he was right. No matter how much we hate him for it. It was true. Destroying one world was nothing when you took a second one._

_But, part of me is happy about it._

_We were sent to a new world. A place where there was no Obsidian Lord. A peaceful world where Hime's never had to fight or even exist in the first place. At the price of our old world and, our doubles._

_Yes. It's true. The sacrifice, our payment. It is horrible that we, along the other Hime's, had to steal the lives of those Natsuki's and others lives in this new world. _

_But, I am human. I am a selfish human. And that is why I am grateful for this strange and unique miracle. Because, it was 'this' that permitted my 'birth'. It was this that allowed me to enjoy my life with Shizuru from the very beginning._

_It was, like you said the first time. A second chance to redeem ourselves._

_Little by little, I can see how we were in that world. And the pain we inflicted upon the one we deemed our most important person._

_I don't know what the future has prepared for Shizuru and I. But, I do promise to protect her._

_I promise to love and protect Shizuru for as long as she allows me._

_- N. K._

* * *

**Reference: READ IT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!**

(1) Natsuki Kruger and Natsuki Kuga are not the same persons. I am treating them as two different individuals and you will see why.

(2) She is referring to her own experience and all the strange things involving her amnesia and life at the beginning. Part of her is regretting about what she has found about her "origins".

(3) Natsuki Kuga left a couple of letters to Natsuki hidden in the apartment, which I mentioned in Chapters before.

(4) This is what connects my story to the end of an alternate Mai Hime Universe. Further explanation below.

(5) Just to clarify, this is a flashback with Kuga Natsuki speaking to Reito/Obsidian Lord during the end of the Carnival.

(6) For this to happen, yes. Natsuki couldn't be Shizuru's most important person.

**Explanation of the connection between the two worlds:** This Hime Universe I am referring is similar to the anime version however, something obviously was different here. Natsuki was not Shizuru's important person. But Shizuru did die because of Natsuki. This in return, caused Natsuki to defeat Mikoto and Mai; therefore becoming the last standing Hime. At the moment to accept the Obsidian Lord's proposal, Natsuki thought about a way to end things definitely. So she wished for the world -her world- to be destroyed. This triggered a second effect. Every Hime involved at the Carnival was resurrected in this new world –where the story setting. But the catch was the doubles of the Himes were replaced with the resurrected Himes. Ex. Kuga Natsuki from the Hime World replaced Kuga Natsuki from this world. That is why there's the confusion of Kuga Natsuki and Kruger. There was also another catch; one Hime was to be aware of everything. That was Mai, who in return told everything to Rei Kanzaki. Rei believed it was best to not let Natsuki or Shizuru know the truth, especially as it seemed that Shizuru could be Natsuki's possible daughter.

* * *

**Author's note:** LOL. Okay, this was a bit short. But, at least it sorted most things. Mind you, you have to read the reference. Or else, you won't understand. Also, this is the reason why, in the chapter 4, Natsuki decided to accept Shizuru's feelings and go on with their relationship. Remember, because Natsuki is the adult, she couldn't and wouldn't make the first move. Shizuru had to start it because she was the younger partner and Natsuki didn't want to force her feelings to Shizuru.

Also, I am not used to write on Natsuki's point of view. As I read, I felt that it wasn't really Natsuki who wrote this. I am more used to use Shizuru's point of view. So sorry about that. I did my best, hope that is enough.

Oh, if anyone is wondering, Natsuki's and Shizuru's appearance into this new world is different from the other Himes. As well as Mai. That was another catch. But don't pay much mind. Just think that High Powers wanted to test Natsuki's and Shizuru's love for each other. Like, see how far they could go against society's prejudice and laws.

A review please? Pretty please? For the sake to get the last chapter out?

P.S. One more chapter to go! Hell yeah!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Holy mother -BEEP-! Has it been really that long? This was created on 2008?! Seriously? I feel so ashamed DX I am really sorry for making you guys wait for two years and half to end this. More wait if you count my future one-shots to get more insight of this stuff. Really, sorry guys. I can't believe how much time it took me to end this story. Hmm, well that does explain how the hits and reviews decreased with each time xD Anyway, please enjoy this fic.

This is the last chapter; pretty much is like an epilogue. It's simple and full of fluff. And woooohoo! 100 reviews! Love you guys! Thanks **Syler-Aka-HeartSan** for betaing the last 3 chapters of this fic!

**Reference: **_Italic__:_ are for thoughts or in the case of the first part, it's just Shizuru's writing.

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai Hime or Otome or Destiny… T.T

* * *

**Chapter 6: From mother and daughter to lovers**

_I wonder how I should start. Should I babble or get directly to the point? Maybe just enough, with a little more detail for your understanding._

_This is my first time telling a tale like this. I am still nervous about how much I should say. But it's rude, isn't it? To not tell you who I am. I apologize, since my accident; manners are no longer my foremost._

_My name is Shizuki. Fujino Shizuki. And that is all you need to know about me besides what I plan to tell you._

_I am an amnesic girl who was left in the hands of a stranger._

_The most beautiful, enigmatic and stubborn woman I ever met. Even if she was the only woman I had known at that time._

_Her name is Ruka. My silent guardian. The woman I have fallen in love with._

_Ara? I hope you aren't surprised by who I have fallen in love with. After all, we are in the twenty-first century. _

_But, back to Ruka. I don't know a lot about her. She once told me she was a mother. Yet, when I asked about her child, she answered with a gentle voice, "Silly girl, haven't I told you to let it go?"_

_No matter how much I want to, Ruka never tells me about her past. I believe it's too painful for her. That is why, after I was discharged, we moved to another city. A place far away from the gossip of our neighborhood and the stares of old women and men._

_We now live in Windbloom, a place we both enjoy._

_It is in this place where I finally confessed to my Ruka. And there was no greater joy for me than when she returned those feelings._

_It's been a year since the incident._

_A year since I lost my memories from past._

_I, Fujino Shizuki, have fallen in love with the woman that once I called mother, Ruka._

* * *

"Wait…what's with that end?"

Shizuru looked up, not surprised to see Natsuki staring with her brow furrowed at the last sentence she had written.

"Ara? How many times have I told Natsuki that she shouldn't spy on my work?"

Shizuru refrained from chuckling as Natsuki tried to understand what she had just done with her words. It was amusing. A new routine they had started since Shizuru told the other woman she wanted to begin a career as writer.

The older woman scolded and replied, "I am your lover. I have the right to see whatever the hell you are writing."

"You are overprotective," Shizuru teased once again, giggling when she saw the pout on her partner's face.

"Like I said, I am your lover. I have the right to be overprotective. Anywa–"

The brunette put a finger on Natsuki's lip before she went and gently stroked her partner's cheek, "I am happy. Very happy that my Natsuki is so worried about my future. But, you shouldn't worry so much." She then pointed at her laptop's screen, "See, that line is to grab my reader's attention. It also hints a lot of things for the future chapters. It is to hint that 'Shizuki' knows more than she is giving."

_But it's scary…how truthful this story is getting._

However, this time Natsuki didn't voice her thoughts. Not when she had been given a third chance. An amnesic Shizuru was horrible but a grieving, guilty Shizuru was much worse.

_Maybe, just maybe someday I will be able to tell you the complete truth._

"Then I hope the police won't come knocking at our door to take me to jail." Natsuki teased with a small smile.

"Natsuki no Ikezu!"

And the only reply the older woman gave was a loud and joyful laugh to the pouting brunette.

"Ikezu! Ikezu!"

Natsuki continued to laugh, not stopping even when Shizuru started to chase her around the house they had bought together a month ago.

"Umfft."

The raven haired beauty groaned as her lover fell on top of her.

"Natsuki should know better! How many times must I tell her?" Shizuru asked, oblivious of the damage her weight was doing to her not so young lover.

"Oh…oxygen…need…Ru!"

Natsuki gasped as she then took a deep breath before glaring at her lover. "Are you trying to kill me now?"

"Its Natsuki's fault." The other woman replied, still mad at her companion.

Natsuki ruffled her hair with one hand, an awkward smile playing on her face once she realized that Shizuru was really mad at her.

"I m sorry, okay? I won't joke like that again. I promise."

She sighed when Shizuru still gave her the cold shoulder.

_Here goes all or nothing._

"Na-Natsuki…"

With a quick and smooth movement, Natsuki had grabbed Shizuru's arm and dragged her closer to her, until the brunette's head rested on her chest.

"I love you, Ru." Natsuki then rested her head on top of Shizuru's. "I promise to never leave your side." (3)

Shizuru felt her lover's hand around her cheek and smiled when she wiped the tear off her face.

"Idiot…"

"Your idiot, don't forget it."

Shizuru giggled and then said, "I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Explanation of the situation:** A year ago, when Shizuru woke up from her coma. She found herself with no memories from her past. Natsuki, realizing this, decided to not tell Shizuru about their mother-daughter-to-lovers relationship. To ease the pain of the girl, since between the two of them Shizuru was the one who suffered the most. Later on, Natsuki decided to leave Fuuka and go to Windbloom where the duo obviously started a new life and eventually fell in love with each other.

* * *

**Author's note:** When I started writing this, I thought about a fic full of drama. However, due to time and the creation of "My hime manga" fic. I had to neglect this story for the other. There are many things I wish I could have written. Unfortunately, I won't be able to. At least not now.

This it. The end. Short, maybe a bit rushed but this all. At least, for now. I have some **one-shots planned for the future**. They will deal with various things including:** Shizuru's first days after her amnesia, how Shizuru and Natsuki dealt with their relationship before and after becoming couple, the hardships they had in their neighborhood and some similar things**. So, if you want, go ahead and **check out them on my profile**. They will serve to explain other aspects of Shizuru's and Natsuki's relationship with the world and each other. Things I couldn't do right now for the sake of ending this story.

In the end, the question that is still unclear -the main one- is whenever Natsuki and Shizuru are really blood-related. For those who want to know, I retort with another question: does it matter? Really, does it matter if they are related? I must admit, even I had a hard time writing this. However, with the circumstances I put Natsuki and Shizuru, I believe that it is possible. The two of them have but themselves to trust and care for. Love, more than just the maternal one, can happen.

Anyway, if I disappointed anyone with the way things went. I apologize. Maybe, someday I can come back and give it a proper development. But for now, this is all you get. I am sorry and I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as it was possible to.

P.S. I promise that the one-shots should help a lot with understanding and expanding the view of this story. So please wait until I finish "Sometimes 'sorry' is not enough" -two more chapters to go- and I will start writing the one-shots.

P.S.S. I lied. There is also another reason why I am making stuff so short. I hate to write a story with more than ten chapters. They take too much of my time. That is why I have only two stories of that kind. And we all know how that ended...right?


End file.
